That box
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Shane put a box of things for Mitchie and their kids for if something should happen to him... Now that he's gone they go after that box, that's stuck up in the tree. Rather sad one-shot that leave you wondering.


**Mi is pronouced Me Just a heads up. :)**

**Anyways still feeling bad about my lose of Chapter 2 of MLT I started to write this... It's really go no plot... Kinda leave your wondering what happened...**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie couldn't help but smile as she saw the first snow fall this Winter… She closed her eyes as quietly thought back to her husband. Childhood sweetheart Shane Gray. Oh how she missed him. She smiled a little as she thought of him.

Shane had surprised her after finding her all the years again. When they were eleven and thirteen they got separated. Shane became famous, with his two friends Jason and Nate. Mitchie was so heartbroken. She tried covering up the tears until they united again at Camp Rock.

She giggled at the thought when he remembered her. She hadn't stopped calling him Shawn all day. At first it annoyed him. Then he snapped at her. Her tears triggered his memory. _"Mi… I'm sorry."_ He said suddenly trying to pull her into a hug.

He hadn't called her Mi in a long time… When he would called when he could before she was always Mitch or Bridget. He liked called her by her middle name. She cried for a couple days after what happened.

She frowned as she heard her no their two kids running down the stairs. "MOM! Mom! Did you see! It's Snowing!" Their eldest said loudly. No doubt getting his lungs from him. "I see sweetie…" She said quietly at first the boy didn't notice his mother's voice waver or the tears rolling down her cheeks. After a couple minutes and his little sister running past him and clinging to their mothers leg he realized something was wrong.

"Mama…?" The little girl asked. "Yes baby girl." Mitchie said trying to wipe the unstoppable tears. "What's wrong?" the girl whispered looking up at Mitchie.

"Nothing is wrong… I was just thinking about Daddy." Mitchie said choking up a little. "I miss him Mama." The girl said before turning to her brother. "You miss Daddy two right?" She asked quietly unsure of what her brother would say.

"Of course I miss Dad Hailey!" He snapped before looking down. "Sorry…" He mumbled before heading back up the stairs. He knew if his Dad was still around he'd send him straight to his room despite the fact he apologized.

Mitchie smiled bitterly before picking up her daughter, Hailey. "See that tree over there?" Mitchie said pointing to her favorite oak tree that had been there ever since they had moved into that house. "Mama I know that tree it's been around here for ages." Hailey said frowning.

"I know… But up in that tree there is a special box you Daddy put up there… Let's see if we can get it down." Mitchie said smiling sadly.

Hailey nodded slowly before wiggling down. "Go get your brother." Mitchie said before pulling out their snow gear.

She was determined to look in that box. After all she promised him she would. As her two children came downstairs again she handed them each parts of their snow gear.

Once fully dressed for the chilly weather they got outside. Mitchie lead them to the tree. "Now. It's up there. Way up there. That's why I got this from the garage." Mitchie said holding the large stick with a pointed blade attached to it. What normally would be used for trimming trees she was going to use to get something down.

She grasped it the best she could in her gloves before pulling her gloves off and actually grasping it the right way.

She began to stick the stick up into the tree attempting to dodge some branches before making it half way. To where the box was. Mitchie still couldn't believe that Shane had climb the tree just to put it there.

Mitchie demanded that the kids stay at least too where the drive way started as she jabbed at the box. Last thing she needed was another person she loved gone.

A couple of good jabs and finally the box came tumbling down and fell to the ground. Mitchie quickly pulled a glove on and tried to pick it up but found it too heavy to pick up on handed. "Carter come here and get this for me." Mitchie said to her son.

The boy nodded before running over and wrapping his arms around it. "I got it Mom." He said smiling at her. "Come on through the garage." Mitchie said opening the garage door again. "In." She said firmly.

The two hurried in the best they could. After Carter put the box down he looked at it. "It's a old toolbox?" He said looking at it. He knew his dad wasn't one of those have to build or fix kinda guys… He most defiantly not a handyman.

Mitchie smiled. "I know. Come on lets open it." Mitchie said before unclasping the edges and attempting to open the tool box. After sitting up in the tree for nearly eight years it was sealed shut. Mitchie had to chip at it with a chisel.

Finally getting it open they found a dvd. "Mama what's this?" Hailey asked holding the dvd up. "I don't know baby. Let's find out." Mitchie smiled before setting the dvd into the dvd player and turning the tv are. As she sat down Shane appeared on screen.

_"Well if you're watching this clearly something has happen to me…Um… First off. I love all of you… Secondly… Mitchie baby I'm sorry. I didn't want whatever to happen actually happen. It just kinda did." _ Shane said smiling sadly. "_I bet your wondering when did I do this video… and why am I right here talking to the camera like I'm crazy?"_ He asked with a playful smirk. The one Mitchie missed the most.

_"I'm sorry Mi…" _ He said as if he knew she would tear up seeing his smirk. She smiled a little before he continued. "_I… I decided that if anything should happen to be You'd always have something to remember me by… Also you'd have enough money to last you guys a while…"_ Shane gave a small smile on the screen.

_"To be honest I probably started this around Carter's birth… Not the videos the thinking… Finally when Hailey was born I decided I'd go ahead and do the video… Right now… You're sleeping at the hospital with Hailey… She's so beautiful Mi…. She's looks so much like you and me… and Carter is up stairs sulking that he's not a only child anymore." _The tv Shane smiled as if something was funny.

Carter grumbled a little. "I didn't sulk." He mumbled before watching his mom's face while listening.

He smiled a little as he listen a little bit long. "_ I love you. I know… Kinda silly to make this video just to say I love you… But. I figured one day maybe you'd wanna hear my voice again… Or you're looking for closure. I don't know… But Just know I'll always love you."_ Shane said as he blew a kiss to the screen before the disc stopped playing. The tears came rolling down Mitchie's cheeks.

"Momma…" Carter said quietly. Hearing his dad's voice again sparked some unknown scared feelings. "Yeah baby?" Mitchie asked looking over. "I miss Dad a lot now." He said. He wouldn't let the tears that built up to fall. Not in front of his mom or sister. He was a big boy now. The man of the house.

"Mama… what else was in that box?" Hailey ask wiping the tears from Mitchie's cheeks. "I… I don't know lets go look." Mitchie said pulling the dvd from the player and turning the tv off.

Both children stood by the box afraid to touch it. Mitchie smiling weakly before put her hand in the box and found a few pictures in picture frames. Each one in black and white.

The first was just Mitchie and Shane. Taken on the beach after his sister's wedding. The second was their wedding. Mitchie had be dipped back by Shane. She was smiling and he was laughing in the picture.

The other two were them holding a baby. Their baby. Mitchie could tell which on was which cause in one Carter was in the picture and the other wasn't and the fact they both were two different time frames. It made it easier to tell. Hailey was the larger of the two. She had spent the whole nine months in the womb.

Carter looking at one of the photos and smiled. "This one was Dad's favorite." He said pointing to the one of the four of them despite the face Hailey was crying and Carter looked grumpy and Mitchie looked like she was about ready to snap body parts off people.

She smiled a little before reaching in again. She next pulled out his favorite watch and a old wallet. She looked at the wallet a little confused she opened it and found a card in it. "The very first wallet you ever gave me Mi… Well after we started dating…" She read out loud.

"Mama… Why did Daddy call you Mi?" Hailey asked looking at the wallet confused. "Well when I was really little I could never pronounce Daddy's name right so I settled for something I could pronounce. So I'd call him Shawn cause I could pronounce that. And since my Daddy had already nicknamed me Mitchie, Daddy decided to just call me Mi. Everyone thought he was crazy when we'd go to school and he'd yell Hey MI because people couldn't figure out why he was yelling Me." Mitchie smiled.

"Oh…" Hailey said giggling quietly.

Mitchie put her hand in again and noticed whatever was left was rather large. When she pulled out the old half piece of a fret board. It was too one of his favorite guitars. Mitchie started to cry then. She couldn't stop her tears as she let her fingers run down the small piece as she remembered him playing so many songs on their date's with that guitar. She had noticed now one of the frets was hinged to the bock of wood he'd had screwed it on to. She looked confused as she opened the little piece now that no strings were in the way.

_"I love you. -SG" _She read before finding a ring the real engagement ring he was going to propose to her with. The beautiful Silver band with two larger square-cut diamonds in place as a small row of sapphire bits lined along the outside of the band. It was one of the most beautiful ring's Mitchie had ever seen.

She smiled before placing it back into the little fret spot. "I love you two." She murmured before looking out the window.

* * *

**Note That ring probably doesn't exist I was just making one up off the top of my head. =p**

**And see what I mean... Leaves a lot of wonder... Your welcome to fill in the blanks for yourself... I like to think Shane was in a bad car accident and only Nate and Jason managed to survive... But that's just one of my thoughts... =/ **

**Anyways Review pleaseee? :)  
**


End file.
